


Legend of Zelda; Fires of Revolution

by AvisFlyer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, but what can be expected of a new generation, new everything, new generation, new link - Freeform, new zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvisFlyer/pseuds/AvisFlyer
Summary: Link knew of the previous incarnations. All the village children did. It seemed like every other boy (and even a few girls) were named Link, in hopes of receiving the Goddess’s favor. Link personally did not understand this. Why would any mother want their child running off risking their life to save Hyrule? Better leave it to the professional soldiers, rather than some farm boy from the middle of nowhere.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Farmboy

Link knew of the previous incarnations. All the village children did. It seemed like every other boy (and even a few girls) were named Link, in hopes of receiving the Goddess’s favor. Link personally did not understand this. Why would any mother want their child running off risking their life to save Hyrule? Better leave it to the professional soldiers, rather than some farm boy from the middle of nowhere.  
According to legend, the Goddess Hylia would set a sign distinguishing the Chosen Hero. What the sign was, no one knew. It was part of the legend that was lost to time. All that is left is to hope they would recognize it when they saw it.  
Link pondered the legend as he watched a bunch of children play. He wondered if the name of the child was enough to win the Goddess’s favor, and if it was, which lucky Link would save them all. It was all quite interesting to think about.  
“Link, honey, shouldn’t you be doing something?” Roma asked, balancing a basket of laundry on her hips. Roma ran the gossip circle in Manue but was essentially harmless. A bit patronizing, but harmless.  
Link got up and brushed off his trousers. “Like what?” He asked.  
Roma pursed her lips. “I don’t know. But surely there must be something for an idle boy like yourself.”  
Link bit back the angry retort. “Grandma doesn’t need me back in the shop until 1600,” He said simply. “I’d say I still have another hour.” To confirm his estimation, the bell tower in the middle of the town rang out 3 tolls. Roma pressed her lips together in annoyance. “And what about you?” Link asked rather innocently, “Don’t you have something better to do than harassing an _idle boy_?”  
Roma smiled with her mouth, but her eyes conveyed a completely different emotion. She then left in a huff. Link sighed and finally enjoyed the silence.  
His silence was short lived however as the town was thrown into chaos. At first, Link felt panic. Was the village in trouble? But as he watched and listened, he noticed the scuttle was not out of fear but joy. He ran into the square, diving in and out of the crowd, weaving through, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. It seemed like a procession of some sorts. All the horses were so white they nearly glowed. In the middle of the procession was the most beautiful girl he had seen. Her golden hair was braided back into an intricate hairstyle and she wore a sky-blue riding outfit, with golden thread embroidered across the fabric. In that moment, Link became painfully aware of two things; the girl in front of him was the princess of Hyrule, and that his hand hurt. A lot. He hissed in pain as his left hand seared with heat. He looked down to find that a golden triangle had appeared, shining with a holy light.  
The princess stopped suddenly. The guard behind her called out a command to halt. The princess’s green eyes scanned the crowd before locking on Link. She gracefully demounted her steed, giving him an affectionate pat before facing the boy. “Link?” She questioned hesitantly.  
Link rubbed his hand, trying to ease the sting. “Um, yes?” He answered. He wondered if he should kneel, but no one else was so he supposed he was fine.  
The princess moved her eyes down and narrowed her eyes, trying to see behind his right hand. She determined that it was a triforce. Her expression immediately brightened. “Hero of Hyrule, it seems our destinies are entwined.”  
“He-hero?” Link stuttered. “With all due respect princess, I think you have the wrong Link.”  
The princess’s face softened into a wry smile. “I suppose it’s possible.” She said slowly as if humoring a child. “Everyone who’s name is Link please step forward and present your left hand.”  
Link could tell where this was going, but he still hated it.  
Zelda examined each hand meticulously and thoroughly. Once she had finished the last one, she turned back to Link. “You’re the only one I see with a triforce.”  
“A triforce?” Link asked.  
Zelda brandished her right hand. A glowing triangle matching Link’s shone from it. “Symbol of the Goddess, the Triforce. Yours is the Triforce of courage, mine is the Triforce of wisdom. You mean to tell me you don’t know what I am talking about?”  
Link shook his head.  
“Well, I suppose it is of no matter,” Zelda sighed. “Shall we go?”  
Link chuckled. “Thanks, but no thanks princess. I’m no hero.”  
Zelda frowned and narrowed her eyes. “Do you realize just what is at stake here?” She asked icily. “When evil returns, which is soon, you and I will be the only ones able to save Hyrule from oblivion. Look around you. Do you really want to be the reason these children never see another day?”  
Link hung his head. “No, you’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll come.”  
“As I thought.” The Princess turned on her heel, “Impa, prepare a horse for him.”  
“There’s no need,” Link told her, “I have a horse on the ranch not far from here.”  
“Allow us to give you a ride there.” Zelda said pleasantly.  
Link conceded and rode with them to Lon Lon ranch. There, waiting for him was his horse. Epona was a strong bay mare that had bonded with him when she was just a foal. Although she was strong and broad, she was also fast. Link greeted her warmly, stroking her nose and feeding her a leftover apple from his lunch, before mounting. “Alright, I’m ready.”

They headed out of the village towards central Hyrule. Looking back at his hometown, Link felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, realizing he may never see his sleepy village again. He suddenly was filled with regret for not saying goodbye. His grandmother would be worried sick no doubt and he felt bad for causing his sister to lose another family member. He nearly made the decision to turn around and go back, but he shook those thoughts off. It doesn’t matter now, He told himself. Now, I have a duty to all of Hyrule. Instead, he turned his attention back to the princess.  
“So,” Link started awkwardly, “what’s your name?”  
The princess looked at him in surprise.  
“I mean, I know you’re the princess, but everyone who referred to you didn’t actually use your name, just your title. And I don’t really keep up with politics anyway so…” Link realized he was rambling and shut up before he made too much of a fool of himself.  
But for some reason, his speech made the princess smile. “Zelda,” She answered.  
Link mentally smacked himself as he realized too late that he did know this. Of course, her name was Zelda. She had already said that she was the other part of the legend and had the sign of the goddess to prove it.  
“Tell me Link,” Zelda mused, breaking Link out of his thoughts. “How many years of training do you have?”  
“Training?” Link furrowed his brow. “What kind of training?”  
“Sword training,” Zelda answered impatiently.  
“None,” Link said.  
Zelda pinched her lips. “That will be a problem,” she muttered before addressing Link again, “Can you wield a bow?”  
Link sighed. “Look princess, I already told you, I’m no hero. I’m a farmer. If you need someone to fight your battles, I highly suggest you find a knight or a soldier.”  
“I wish I could,” Zelda said. “Unfortunately, according to my premonition, you are vital to our fight.”  
“So I’ll train?”  
“Yes, when we get back to the castle, you’ll be training with the other rookies. You’ll have to work extra hard to catch up though.” Zelda sighed. “Hylia, why couldn’t you have chosen a more qualified candidate?” She muttered under her breath.  
Link couldn’t help but be hurt a little by her words, however he chose to ignore it. His thoughts drifted to her reaction to him not knowing what the Triforce was and realized for the first time that Zelda had known she was goddess-chosen. “How long have you known you were the Zelda of legend?” He asked.  
“Ever since I could remember,” Zelda answered plainly. “Honestly it came as a surprise that you didn’t know.”  
“It must have been nice to grow up knowing you were special.” Link said wistfully.  
Zelda sank in on herself. “You’d be surprised.”  
Link looked at her, truly looked. Despite her noble appearance and haughty attitude of gentility, she was still just a girl, forced into the same twisting fate guided by the whims of an indifferent goddess. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.  
Zelda regained her regal posture. “Sorry for what?” She asked. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”  
“Sorry that you got roped into this just like me. You didn’t ask for this.” He paused. “And I’m sorry I assumed you would love this attention.”  
Zelda shrugged. “It is what it is.” She paused. “But, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. I have been frustrated with my parents and I took it out on you. You may lack the nobility of a knight, but you are just a farm boy so nothing more should be expected of you.”  
Link wondered how to feel about that. It sounded like an apology, but it seemed to still be masking scorn. He decided to assume the best from her.  
“It seems you know very little about the legend.” Zelda stated.  
“I’d say I know quite a bit,” Link retorted hotly.  
“Yet you didn’t know of the triforce.”  
“Well yeah but-”  
“Or that you were the only one who could save Hyrle.”  
“Maybe, but-”  
“You didn’t even know my name.”  
“Okay, look, I did know your name,” Link defended. “Or rather I knew the legendary princess’s name. I just didn’t make the connection quick enough.”  
Zelda sighed. “Why don’t you tell me what you know of the legend and if there are any holes, I’ll fill them in.”  
“Or,” Link said obstinately, “you could tell me what you know of the legend and I will fill in the holes as they appear.”  
“My version doesn’t have holes!” Zelda groaned in frustration. “My family is the keeper of the legend, it’s impossible to-” she stopped herself and inhaled deeply. “Okay fine. I’ll tell you the legend.”  
Zelda launched into a lengthy telling of the legendary princess, her loyal knight, and the dark evil that always awaited them. Starting with the creation of Hyrule, she explained in detail everything she knew of the legend that formed the foundation of their land. By the time she finished, the sun was hanging low in the sky and they were fast approaching the castle.  
“Alright, your story was pretty much all there is,” Link said in affirmation.  
Zelda huffed in exasperation.

As they entered the castle gates, an elaborately dressed teenager approached. “Welcome back Zelda!” He said, offering a hand to help her down.  
Zelda smiled and accepted his hand before sliding down off her mount. The two began conversing immediately, seeming to forget Link was even there.  
Link, too, slid off Epona and massaged his aching muscles. He could not remember the last time he had ridden for so long. A servant seemed to appear out of nowhere and take Epona and Zelda’s stallion’s reigns. “Where are you taking her?” Link asked of the servant.  
The servant looked slightly surprised but regained his composure. “To the royal stables, of course.”  
“And where are they?”  
Zelda seemed to finally remember his presence. “I’ll show you later,” she promised, dismissing the servant with a wave of her hand. “Link, may I introduce you to my brother, Prince Rojan of Hyrule. Rojan, this is the Chosen Hero, Link.”  
Link shuffled awkwardly, but the prince gave a flourished bow. “I am honored to be in your presence,” He murmured.  
Suffice to say, Link had never had anyone bow to him before. Any awkwardness he felt in the presence of the two royals was multiplied tenfold. Luckily the prince stood without any prompting. When Link stayed silent, Rojan looked him up and down before turning to Zelda. “Not what I was expecting,” he muttered.  
“Me neither,” she whispered back. “He’s from the country.”  
Rojan nodded before turning to Link. “Well then, Link. I assume you can’t fight?”  
“Never even held a sword,” Link confirmed.  
“Then you’ll need training. Come with me. I’ll show you the barracks and then we will go to the training grounds. I think the captain should still be there.”  
“The barracks?” Zelda exclaimed. “No, Rojan, he’s a guest, not a soldier. He should stay in one of the guest rooms.”  
Rojan shrugged. “He’ll be fighting our battles, he’s basically like a soldier. Plus, it’s closer to the training grounds and it will be easier to get to.”  
Zelda massaged her temples. “Lets discuss this over dinner, I am famished. Link, are you hungry?” Link opened his mouth to answer but Zelda cut him off. “Of course you are, we haven’t eaten since your village.”” She turned back to Rojan. “Can I assume Mother and Father are eating?”  
Rojan nodded.  
“Then let’s not waste any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter finished! I have so many ideas for this fanfic, but none of them are in order. The argument between Zelda and Rojan on whether Link should stay in the barracks or the guest room is actually one that I have been debating for a long time. It was probably the reason I waited to upload this until now. Honestly I'm still rather undecided lol. What do you guys think? Barracks or Guest Room?
> 
> Also, there will be many more chapters, I just haven't figured out how to say how many more there will be without adding another chapter. :/
> 
> Please leave a review! Love you all!  
> SweetPear


	2. The Premonition

The King and Queen were enjoying a peaceful dinner when the door to the dining hall burst open with a loud bang. The queen sighed. “Zelda dear, please refrain from slamming doors.” She said without looking up.  
“Zelda! You’re back!” Her husband exclaimed, rising to greet his daughter.  
The queen looked up and frowned. “Glad to know travelling has treated you well. Consider bringing a comb next time.”  
Zelda blushed and quickly pushed her loose hair back into place. “I found the hero,” she said quickly.  
The queen’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Where is he?” She asked.  
Zelda gestured to Link, who shifted rather uncomfortably.  
Despite all odds, the queen raised her eyebrows even further. “He doesn’t look like a hero,” she said cooly, walking over to join them.  
“Mom!” Zelda hissed.  
“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the king said, shaking Link’s hand. “Link, is it?”  
Link nodded. “Yes. your majesty”  
“How do you know that he is the hero?” the queen asked, looking Link up and down unimpressed.  
“His name is Link.” Zelda answered.  
“Link is a common name.”  
“He had the triforce.”  
The queen hummed. “Link, may I see your left hand?” Link did as he was asked. “There is no triforce there.”  
“We’ve been on the road for 3 hours,” Zelda said defensively, “it must have faded. Believe, I understand your hesitancy, but I know what I saw. Link is the real hero.”  
The king and queen exchanged glances. “Very well. Link, meet me in the training grounds.”  
Link looked at her in surprise. “The- Yes, your majesty,” He stopped himself in time from making a mistake.  
Link and the queen made their way through the door which Zelda had just slammed open, and Zelda followed. Soon, they reached the training grounds, which were simply four small fields separated by a stone pathway. Two of these fields were occupied by men with sticks beating up training dummies, which were logs covered in cloth. The other two fields were empty, save the three who had just arrived: Link, Zelda, and the queen.  
 _‘Meet me in the training grounds’ but I followed her… to meet is to go and after the first party has arrived at your own destination, right?_ Link thought, but dismissed this question as it was unimportant.  
“Zelda, dear, go fetch your brother. Tell him to bring the practice swords,” The princess’s mother called.  
“Yes, mum,” Zelda replied, rolling her eyes.  
Link and his royal company waited around ten minutes for Zelda to return with Rojan.  
“What’s taking her so long?” The queen muttered to herself.  
Link held back his response: “Oh I don’t know, it’s a big castle!”  
Link looked around at the castle. It was indeed quite large. The three towers reaching towards the sky, the one on the left was the shortest of all of them, the one on the right slightly taller, and the middle stood the tallest, with a bell tethered in the top. Just as he noticed it, the bell rang.  
 _Seven tolls. Nineteen o’ clock._  
Somehow, the ringing of this bell drove the events of the day into him at extreme force.  
 _I’m not home. I’ll never be home again. My grandmother never gave me a last goodbye. I’m the hero of legend! I’m supposed to save the world! By the goddess Hylia, I’m the legendary hero!_  
Link sank to his knees, his face turning pale, the world around him seemed to fade. Then…  
The music started, a fragment of his imagination. It became louder, Link could hear it but he knew where he was and he knew there shouldn’t be music. Link looked around. At first, he was terrified he had gone blind by some psychological stress, but soon realized his eyes were just closed.  
Link opened his eyes and looked around again. All he saw was fire. Fire and darkness. Then, through the noise of the music, he heard the laughter. Dark, evil, laughter. Through the flames Link saw something, a face, it was a Gerudo. It was a male Gerudo. Suddenly, Link knew who he was seeing. The incarnation of the evil spirit in his human form: Ganondorf. The wretched man stepped through the flames toward Link, who involuntarily stepped backwards until he was nearly touching the fire. Evil’s incarnate reached suddenly towards Link. The boy had barely enough time to roll to the side. Link walked backwards again as Ganondorf turned to face him. Just before Link reached the edge of the fire ring, his foot hit something that made a metallic _cling_ that made both he and Ganondorf stop moving.  
“To the chosen hero, born to end the terror and bloodshed of this evil being, I give this blade. With it, the hope of the world falls on your hands. Take it now and slay this reincarnate of evil!” A beautiful feminine voice called from nowhere in particular.  
Link slowly turned as the man with long red hair and beard stared in horror. When Link saw he was making no move he turned his gaze to the object. He stared in awe at the blade embedded in the solid darkness. Its hilt was blue with dark green cloth strips tied around in a spiraling pattern. Three golden triangles, put together to form one triangle with a hole in the middle, lay embedded in the hilt right under the blade. Link grabbed the sword and, in one movement, pulled it out of the darkness and sliced at Ganondorf with all his strength. Before the blade hit, everything faded once more.  
The man was on his hands and knees, panting. His red locks fell down past his head, almost touching the floor.  
“They’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, sorry. Next chapter will be longer though, as it's mainly me pretending I know how to swordfight. 
> 
> Oh also! I am officially collaborating with my brother on this! He wrote most of this chapter so if the writing style seems different that is why.
> 
> Leave a comment, I can't wait to hear from you.


	3. The Training Grounds

“Lord Ganon,” One of his servants exclaimed when they entered, bringing news to his king. Ganondorf had made his preference about his name quite clear. He had never wanted to be called “Ganondorf” because it made him sound small, and Ganon seemed like a stronger name. He was standing now, combing his red hair. The King of Evil glanced at the man disdainfully.

“I have a lot to think over right now so make it fast,” Ganon said, waving at him.

“We have just received word from one of our sources. The princess traveled to a town known for having a lot of males named ‘Link’. We have reason to believe they found him,” The messenger said.

“I know.”

The carrier looked at him in surprise but recovered quickly. Then he hurriedly started to leave the room.

“Wait.” Ganondorf called out.

The carrier flinched, stopping in his exit. He turned again, facing the dark lord. “Yes, my lord?”

“Send out scouts into the hylian ranks. I want to know their strengths and weaknesses.”

The carrier bowed. “Yes, my lord.”

“Dismissed.”

The carrier swiftly left, not wanting to stay a second more.

: :

: :

Link opened his eyes. The courtyard around him was silent and he felt several eyes on him. A hand shook his shoulder.

“Link?” He heard Zelda’s alarmed voice.

“Get a medic.” Another voice – Rojan? – ordered, followed by scuffled footsteps.

Link rubbed his head and sat up.

Zelda sighed in relief. “Thank Hylia you’re alright.”

“What happened?” Link asked, still getting his bearings.

“I’m not sure. Rojan and I just walked in and you collapsed. Are you feeling well?”

“I…” Link squeezed his eyes shut. There was something important he was supposed to tell her, but he couldn’t remember what. He was distracted from the thought by the feeling of something lumpy and very un-grasslike. He shifted so he could see what it was, and he found a sword covered in a royal blue scabbard.

Zelda gasped. “Is that…?”

Link grabbed the sword and examined it. It felt right in his hands, like it was forged for him to hold. Something inside him felt drawn to it, like he was reuniting with an old friend.

“The Master Sword.” Rojan breathed.

The queen strode over. “Well Zelda, it would seem you were right. Link, you are the legendary hero.”

Zelda grinned smugly.

“I don’t understand,” Rojan said, furrowing his eyebrows, “where did it come from? I know Link didn’t have it when he came, and the sword has been lost for centuries.”

Link looked at the sword in confusion. Suddenly his premonition came back to him. “It came from my dream.” He said quietly. It sounded absurd, even to his own ears, but he knew that it was undoubtedly true. “I dreamt I was facing Ganondorf, and then the sword appeared.”

Zelda bit her lip. “So Ganondorf knows you’re here.”

Link got up, grabbing the Master Sword. “then we better start training.”

“Alright, Link,” Rojan said, raising his wooden sword, “first lesson. Raise your weapon.”

Link drew the Master Sword.

Rojan lowered his sword again. “What are you doing.”

Link looked down and his hands, confused. “You said to raise my sword, so I did.”

“Not that sword. While you learn how to swordfight, we will practice with the wooden swords.” He pointed to a training sword next to the young hero. “They’re safer in case of an accident.”

Link nodded and sheathed the Master Sword, picking up the wooden one. He placed both hands on the hilt and stood facing Rojan.

“Your form is completely wrong. Your feet are too close together and so your center of gravity is too high. As you are right now you are easily pushed over.” To prove his point, Rojan pushed his hand against Link’s right shoulder. Unstable, Link fell back, stumbling to catch his footing. “That will not be good for when you fight. You want to be steady in your footing. Widen your stance and drop your body a bit.” Link did as he was told and Rojan nodded in approval. “Good. Now if someone tries to knock you over,” He pushed Link’s shoulder again, this time Link held steady. “It’s much harder.”

Link nodded. “Got it.”

Rojan smiled. “Good. Now, about your sword. This sword is a one-handed weapon, so hold it in your dominant hand.”

Link switched his stance again so that the sword was in his left hand.

Rojan regarded the switch warily. “You’re left-handed?”

Link relaxed his pose, looking up at the older boy. “Is that a problem?”

Rojan hesitated. “Nah I’m sure it’s fine. Okay, get back in your stance.” Link did so. “Alright now you don’t want your sword all the way out in no man’s land.” Rojan took Link’s hand and brought it in toward his center. “If you keep your sword here, it protects you from any last-minute counters. Through all your moves, you want to make sure you’re not leaving yourself open to any attacks.” Link nodded in understanding. “Now, swing at me.”

Link took a step forward and swung at Rojan with all his might. Before the sword got half way to connecting, Rojan tapped the boy’s chest with his sword.

“You left yourself open. You would be dead right now if this was a real fight. Try again.”

Link growled and reset his position. He swung again, and again was stopped by Rojan’s sword at his chest.

“See, you did it again. You’re staying in the same position and using the sword to do all the work for you. Move your feet a little, get out of the path of my sword.”

Link nodded and tried again, this time managing not to get hit. However, he also didn’t hit Rojan, so it wasn’t a complete success. 

Rojan nodded. “Not bad. Try again.” 

Link came at him again and again, trying to incorporate everything Rojan had said. His attacks were clumsy and his swings were rough, but his form seemed to improve quite a bit.

Rojan, finally hit by one of Link's desperate attacks, backed off. The habit he had gained training so many young knights forced him to keep his blade ready as he made his intentions of ending this fight clear. He knew all too well how many young men desired to make the final hit even when he had called an end, but Link seemed to relax immediately.

“You managed to get past my guard,” Rojan said, a little dismayed, “No one's done that before.”

Link glowed at the complement, but was cut down by Zelda's next words.

“Still, he's nowhere near the skill needed to take down the King of Evil,” She spoke with an air of disappointment but she hadn't intended on insulting him, which she definitely did.

“Archery next?” suggested the queen in an attempt to draw attention away from the insult.

“Yes, good idea. Who do you have in mind to teach him?” Rojan asked, catching on to the queen’s effort towards diversion. At this inquiry their mother frowned. She hadn't thought of who she would order to teach the boy. All of their archery troops and instructors had gone off on a training trip, leaving the castle in the hands of swordsmen.

“I'll teach him,” Said a female voice from the shadows of the courtyard.

Rojan jumped in surprise, looked in her direction, then fell to his knees, his back parallel to the ground in a bow.

“Lady Impa!” Rojan said stiffly

“Get up Sheik, you're the prince now, no longer my student. As prince you only bow to your own parents.” Impa said. Contrary to her bidding she said it in a stern voice, a voice that commanded respect.

This voice made Rojan attempt to bow lower, but as he was about to do so, he remembered what his former teacher had commanded and stood up.

Impa – as Link had heard the prince calling her – stepped out of the shadows, eyeing the boy with a slightly disdainful gaze.

“So this is the legendary Hero?” 

Whats with everyone thinking I'm incompetent, Link thought.

“That’s him,” Said Rojan, Zelda, the queen, and Link in unison. Everyone present looked at the boy, who innocently said, “What? I am aren't I?”

: : :

: : :

Impa was from the Sheikah Tribe of Hylia. In accordance with that fact, she was highly skilled at moving silently, and using shadows and wind patterns to conceal her movement. She was trained with knives, short swords, and, as would be most important to Link, bows.

“Take this,” Impa said briskly, handing Link a bow. It was a majestic, slim recurve bow. Unlike the longbows most of the castle garrison used, this bow curved back outwards slightly at either end of the bow. A black string was tied in a loop at the ends, fitted in the notch carved near the tip. The string looked glossy everywhere except for one red loop tied tightly around the string, almost halfway down. The bow itself was painted black on the outside, and a maroon color on the inside. The golden eye of the Sheikah was emblazoned on the limbs of the bow, with the teardrop extending to one straight golden streak throughout the length of the bow. There was an indent on the left side of the bow, clearly made to be a rest for the arrow. 

Next Impa tied a quiver around Link's waist, resting it diagonally across Link's legs. Then she added another strip of fabric, tightening the quiver to his waist so it wouldn't bounce to much as he walked.

Link examined the quiver and the five arrows which sat in it.

“Don't I want it to be on my back?” Link asked.

“If that were so do you think I would put it around your waist?” Impa replied sardonically .

Link realized his question was ridiculous and went for a different one.

“And I only get five arrows? What if I run out in battle?” Impa stopped what she was doing, looked up to the sky, and muttered something that sounded like “Hylia save me,” then replied to Links question as she resumed her work.

“Five arrows for practice,”

Link mentally slapped himself.

Impa handed him a piece of cloth as long as his forearm. This animal skin cloth was laced together with a black rubber cord. Then she handed him a leather glove.

When Impa noticed Link hadn't done anything with either of those items, she sighed and stepped forward holding her hand out for the cloth.

Link handed it to her, and she roughly shoved it on to Link's left arm. Then she put the glove on Link's right hand.

“Nock an arrow and draw,” Impa commanded.

And so Link nocked and drew, holding the Sheikah recurve in his gloved hand.

“Stop,” Said Impa. “Wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong.”

Link looked at her bewildered and started to speak, but found he couldn't find the words. Link couldn't see what he might have been doing wrong with such a simple task.

“First, arrow fletchings have two colors. For instance,” She pointed at the arrow nocked to the string, which Link had let down, “Black and maroon. This one is the only fletching colored maroon on this arrow,” She pointed at the specific feather she meant, “It points away from the bow riser,” she said, pointing to the body of the recurve. She took the arrow off the string then nocked it again, pointing the correct direction.

“Second, your stance is awful! You'll never hit anything like that!”

 _You trained Rojan to well, he even insults people the same way you do,_ Link smiled at this thought.

“Stand sideways, so that if I put a stick touching the toes or your boots, the stick would point towards the target,” Impa stated, and Link complied.

“Third, your grip is too tight on the bow. Loosen up or you'll twist the bow and the arrow will go flying,” As Impa said this link flexed his gloved hand.

“And fourth,” She paused here, “You're left handed?”

Link inhaled sharply, “Is that a problem?”

 _Maybe Rojan is just a male clone of Impa,_ Link mused.

: : :

: : :

Link, who had switched his bow out for one that had the rest on the other side, and who was given a glove for his left hand, stood with the bottom tip resting on the toe of his boot. Link's quiver was also shifted to the other side.

“Alright, now try this again,” Impa ordered.

Link stepped into a sideways position, drew his arrow and paused. He thought over what Impa had told him previously, and loosened his grip on the bow. Then, after aiming, with one eye closed, his arrow tip right at the center, he released.

His form was terrible. Link had pulled his left hand out of the string, away from his face, sending the arrow wild. That, along with tightening his grip on the bow at the last second, made the arrow miss the target entirely.

_CLANG_

A sentry happened to be walking by the castle grounds when Link's arrow slammed into his halberd. The soldier jumped backwards in fright, staring in disbelief at his pike, which now had a slim black and maroon arrow through the center of the axe-head on the top of the spear link pole.

“I meant to do that. I did it on purpose. I knew I wouldn't miss,” Link said in a completely innocent voice.

“You couldn't see him when you released, Link,” Impa replied, putting a hand on her face and shaking her head, “Here, watch me.”

Impa stepped into a sideways position, bringing her own recurve between her legs, tip pointing towards the target. Then she took an arrow from her quiver, keeping her eyes on the target. Without looking, Impa felt the fletching and nock and oriented the arrow to its correct position. Then she put the arrow in between the string and the bow, with the shaft resting on her leg at a diagonal angle. After doing that, she brought the arrow back, feeling for the loop halfway up the string, and nocking the arrow under the loop. Never taking her eyes off of the target she raised the bow, and drew at the same time. Seeming not to aim she released. Her hand flying smoothly behind her head as the string shot forward and the arrow twisted out of the bow. Before her arrow hit, her instincts given to her by years of Sheikah training forced her to nock another arrow, which she had drawn and ready to fire again before they heard the _THUD_ of the other arrow.

The arrow hit in the circle of the target they had set up previously, marking her shot as just inside the center of the target.

Impa slowly let her second arrow down.

“That’s how it’s done,” Impa said, neither sounding impressed with her work, nor disappointed.

Link nodded, took up the bow, and attempted to copy her movements. He nocked the arrow much slower than Impa, and drew the bow after raising it.

Suddenly everything flashed gold, then back, then all the objects that Link could see flashed yellow-gold individually, until the only thing gold was the target.

Then Link fired. The arrow shot out with speed that even Impa's arrow didn't surpass. The arrow hit in the center of the target, with deadly accuracy.

“Did you see the target glow?” Link asked in surprise.

“No but I saw your hand glowing,”

Link looked at his hand, and for the first time, felt the heat and pain he felt. The Triforce symbol was shining a radiant yellow-gold.

: : :

: : :

The target never shone after that, and Link's accuracy wasn't as good as it had seemed. After a while of practicing with the Sheikah bow, he began to hit the target's outer circle with consistency.

 _May the goddess save us, because this boy can't,_ Impa thought, watching Link's useless attempts at shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha Poor Link, people need to give him a break. Also let's get some snaps for leftie representing! This chapter was long, I hope it made up for last chapter! See you once we finish chapter 5. So stoked for this :D
> 
> I keep thinking I'll indent and then get like a fifth of the way through and being like nah. 
> 
> Leave a comment and a like!


	4. The Comfort <3

_ ~4 Years Prior~  _

_ Zelda was tired of being caged in the castle. Her mother insisted that that was the only way for a princess to live. She slumped in a chair as her mother went on yet another lecture on how to behave. Rojan sat next to her, avidly listening to every word like the dumb people pleaser he was.  _

_ “Zelda are you listening?” Her mother scolded.  _

_ Zelda groaned and sat up, rolling her eyes. “Yes mum.” _

_ “Good, then I expect you both to behave,” her words implied Rojan as well, but they both know the comment was pointed towards Zelda. The queen regarded them for a second before clicking her tongue. “Your father and I have a meeting. You two may go.” _

_ Zelda slid out of her chair and ran out of the room, pulling to a halt right outside, grabbing her brother’s arm once he came through the door. _

_ “Ow, Zelda!” He protested.  _

_ “Shh!” Zelda hushed him in a whisper. “I’m going out exploring tonight, do you want to come?” _

_ Rojan rolled his eyes. “Zelda that never works.” _

_ “Sure it does!” Zelda whispered back. “Remember two months ago, my birthday?” _

_ “They let you go that time, for your birthday. I assure you, they knew. Impa and I were following you the entire time.” _

_ “What?!” Zelda exclaimed in disbelief, before glancing around the room. “Look, it’s gonna work this time, I know it. Mom and Dad are busy with that Zoran ambassador and the guards are never watching.” _

_ “Why do we even have those guards?” _

_ “Come with me Rojan, it will be good for you to get out every so often.” _

_ “No. No way.” _

_ Zelda groaned. “Suit yourself.”  _

_ Rojan pulled his arm out of her grasp and started down the hallway. Years ago, Zelda would’ve begged him not to snitch on her, but now she knew there was no need. While her brother may not have agreed with her escapades, he wasn’t going to stand in her way.  _

_ : : _

_ : : _

_ Zelda read by her window as the sun crept down closer to the horizon. She kept an eye on its progress as she pretended to be immersed in her book. She had a cloak hanging over her chair for once dusk had fallen. Once she deemed it dark enough, she donned her cloak, attached a rope she had saved to her bed post, and jumped out the window. Her hands slid down the rope a little, giving her rope burn, before she completely let go. Thankfully, her fall was short, broken by the flower bushes at the foot of her tower. She got up, attempting to untangle her cloak from the bushes. She gave a quick tug on it, before she froze, hearing footsteps behind her.  _

_ “Very stealthy,” a voice said behind her. She sighed, recognizing it. _

_ “Did you change your mind Rojan?” She asked, continuing to pull at her cloak. Rojan came up next to her, freeing the cloth from the branches. _

_ “No. But I wanted to see how far you would get this time.” He smirked, crossing his arms. _

_ Zelda wanted to punch that smug grin. “I told you, I’m going to get out this time.” _

_ Rojan nodded serenely. “So you keep telling me.” _

_ Zelda huffed and stalked past him. “You’re the one that’s gonna get me caught.” _

_ “I’m staying right here!” He called. _

_ Zelda rolled her eyes and kept walking. Ahead of her lay the inner walls. She knew from experience they were heavily guarded. While the guards posted there may have been dumb, they were bound to report her if she didn’t watch her step. She raised her hood and slipped into the shadows. _

_ They say that nothing can be considered a failure if you learn from it, and that was definitely true of Zelda’s late night adventures. Every time she ventured out past the safety of the inner castle, she learned valuable information on how to get farther next time - information on the layout of the outer walls and the rotation of the guards. Thus, she wasn’t too disappointed whenever she got caught.  _

_ Using her knowledge, Zelda easily crept up the guardpost and over the wall down to the other side. Grinning, she took a moment to congratulate herself.  _ And Rojan thought I wouldn’t make it.  _ A shifting light from the wall behind her caught her attention and reminded her that she wasn’t out of the woods yet. She scanned her surroundings until she caught sight of a forest.  _ Or rather,  _ she thought, dashing towards it,  _ not into the woods.

_ Zelda ducked into the tree cover a second before the light from the guard tower reached her, hiding behind a large oak. The light soon moved on, satisfied in seeing nothing. Zelda grinned, her heart racing. She couldn’t believe she actually made it! She looked around in the woods, soaking up every detail.  _ It’s okay,  _ Zelda reasoned with herself,  _ I’ll just look around a bit and then head back before anyone notices I’m missing. _ She took a deep breath, breathing in the forest air, relishing the earthy pine scent. She walked through the forest for a while, making sure she could always make out the castle lights through the trees. It came to her that something was off in the wood. Then she realized it, the night air that was usually filled with nocturnal animal calls fell silent. She could hear nothing other than her own quickening breath. Her night time adventure didn’t seem so appealing anymore. She took a couple more shuffling steps. A branch broke behind her and she whipped around to find - nothing.  _

_ “Well, well, look what we found.” A voice crooned behind her. “A little birdie lost in the woods.” _

_ She whipped around to face the voice, coming nose to nose with a big man crouching to her level. He was very muscular, and had a scar painted across his face. His continence was pressed into a constant snarl. _

_ The man’s face shifted in surprise. “Not just any little bird, but a royal one. You’ve flown a bit far from your castle, haven’t you?” _

_ Zelda backed up, eyes wide. “S-stay back!” She said, forcing bravado into her voice. She bumped into something very solid. She turned and saw yet another thief behind her, blocking her escape. She turned back to face the leader, pulling a knife from her boot.  _

_ This didn’t seem to deter the lead thief, however. “Cute.” In one swift motion he knocked the knife out of her shaking hand, then pinned her hands behind her back. “I’m sure the king and queen will pay a hefty sum to get you back,” he whispered in her ear. Laughing, he shoved her to the ground. “Tie her up,” He ordered the other thieves. _

_ : : _

_ : : _

_ Rojan picked yet another piece of grass, twirling it between his fingers. He was getting tired, but he was determined to stay up until his sister got caught. Speaking of his sister, where was she? The moon was already halfway in the sky. Even when she went exploring on her birthday, she came back quicker than this. He couldn’t stop himself from worrying about her.  _ No, no she’s fine. Zelda is a smart girl. She’ll be back soon.

_ He waited almost another hour until he decided enough was enough. It was time he alerted someone. He started to move towards his parents’ chambers but then paused. They would get upset at Zelda for leaving, and then at him for letting her. He needed someone who understood and could act swiftly. He started heading in the opposite direction, the perfect person in mind. _

_ Rojan approached Impa’s door, raising his hand to knock.  _

_ “You’re not going to have any luck with that.” Impa’s voice said behind him. _

_ Rojan jumped, turning around and bowing. “Lady Impa!” _

_ “You need to work on your movement. You sounded like a herd of elephants.” _

_ Rojan brushed off her comment. “Lady Impa, I think that Zelda’s in trouble.” Impa raised her eyebrows, wordlessly urging the young prince to continue. “She left to go explore the woods at dusk and now it’s almost midnight.” _

_ Impa’s face shifted slightly in alarm. “Show me.” _

_ Impa and Rojan ducked outside. With Impa with him, Rojan found it was much easier to pass through the guards watching the tower and out to the forest.  _

_ Having reached the forest, Impa crouched, eyes closed, muscles tense. She motioned for Rojan not to move and the prince stopped in his tracks. After a few seconds Impa’s eyes snapped open and she quietly lept to the treetops, motioning for Rojan to follow. Rojan’s movements were a bit sloppier than the Sheikah, but he managed to keep his footsteps quiet enough. Soon, Impa motioned for him to stop again, and this time, Rojan heard why. In the distance, he heard a group of men laughing and talking. If he stretched his eyes wide enough, he could almost make out the flicker of a campfire.  _

_ “ _ Do you think Zelda’s with them? _ ” Rojan signed, maintaining his balance on the branch next to Impa. _

_ Impa nodded. “ _ It’s a definite possibility, _ ” She signed back. _

_ Rojan hesitated, afraid of the answer he might receive. “ _ Safe? _ ” _

_ Impa didn’t answer. “ _ Let’s go. _ ” _

_ They hopped from tree to tree, as Rojan tried his best not to panic.  _ Zelda is smart and capable. She can handle herself, _ He tried to convince himself.  _ But then again,  _ a small part of his mind bit back,  _ She’s only eight.

_ They leapt closer, until they reached the edge of a clearing. There were a total of ten thieves in the band, huddled around a fire. Impa quietly nocked an arrow, drawing the string back to her cheek. She gazed down the shaft before letting go. It flew from the string with a quiet  _ zip _ , finding the breastbone of its target.  _

_ The lead thief fell over, dead. _

_ The entire camp fell into a shocked silence as the thieves took in their leader’s death. _

_ “We’re under attack!” One thief shouted, rising to his feet. “Let’s get out of here!” _

_ “What about the girl?” The thief closest to Zelda asked. _

_ “Leave her! She’s just dead weight.”  _

_ “But she’s the princess!” _

_ “Would you prefer money or your lives?” Said the other thief, running off. _

_ Zelda heard the statement and started struggling against the ropes as the thieves scattered. _

_ Impa and Rojan jumped down from the tree and ran to kneel next to her, untying her ropes. Once free, Zelda threw herself into them, crying. _

_ “Come now, young one. You have nothing to fear,” Impa had said to the little girl, stroking the her golden hair _ . 

_ Once the girl was calmed, they returned to the castle. It came as a surprise to Zelda that her parents never heard word about her little outing.  _

_ : : _

_ : : _

It was late, and Link had gone to sleep. Rojan, as he liked to do, was walking around the inns of the village and flirting with the serving girls. So Impa and Zelda had time to talk about what they had missed.

“Do you think he’s really the chosen hero, Impa?” Zelda asked now, as they stood in the second tallest tower, looking out over hyrule.

“No,” Came Impa’s reply.

Zelda looked at her to see if she was joking, but couldn’t find any answers on her face.

“And if he isn’t, does that mean we’re all doomed?” Asked Zelda, with fear in his voice.

“We’re doomed whether he is or not,” Impa said with a shrug, “Have you seen his skill?”

“He beat my brother, who was trained by you.”

“Did his hand glow?”

“I don’t know, why?” Zelda inquired.

“His hand was glowing when we were doing archery,” Impa said, “Only for one shot, and only that one shot hit.”

Zelda frowned, “Did you hear a voice?”

“No,” Impa replied again.

_ She really likes the word ‘No’ doesn’t she,  _ Zelda thought idly.

Off in the distance they saw, deep, dark storm clouds drifting in from the south-east.

“The storm looks fierce,” Said Impa.

“Yes, and the chosen hero might not be able to save us from it,” Zelda replied.

“I-” Stumbled Impa, “I was talking about the actual storm.”

“Oh,” Said Zelda, following her gaze.

“Lets go inside, my princess,” Impa said, putting a hand on Zelda’s shoulders and guiding her to the door behind them.

: :

: :

Zelda sat by her window and watched as the rain pounded against the glass.  _ Why did  _ I _ have to be the one chosen to seal the Evil’s Incarnate, why couldn’t I just be a normal princess like my mother was before me? _ Zelda thought, as she watched the rain drops slide down the glass, and on to the window sill.  _ What if I can’t do it? What if I fail at the pivotal moment of sealing? _ She watched as the water pooled up in her window sill.  _ If I do, will I be killed? Almost certainly.  _ Zelda watched as the water spilled off the window sill and down the castle’s structure.  _ And what of my brother? And Impa? _

Lightning split the sky, and Zelda shrieked, jumping back from the window. Silhouetted against the radiant light of the strike stood a man holding a long curved sword, his long hair flowing in the wind. Then, he was gone.

Zelda was standing against the wall opposite the window, right next to the door to her room. Her heart had skipped a beat, and was now making up for it by beating too fast.

Just when she started to calm down, the door right next to her slammed open. Zelda jumped again, screaming again. When Zelda found it was only Impa who entered the room, she started crying in relief.

“Your highness! Are you alright?” Impa said, instantly dropping to her knees to comfort the girl.

“No! Yes- Maybe?” Zelda stammered in a voice of both fear and relief, “I saw him, standing somewhere outside the window. I don’t know if it was him or just some absurd trick of the light, but-”

She was cut off by the door, which had closed slowly after Impa had entered, being slammed back open as Link dashed in.

“I heard a scream, did Ganondorf find his way in already?” Link asked, holding the blue hilted sword with one hand, keeping his stance exactly as Rojan had shown him.

Impa noted this stance and course of action and mentally nodded her approval.

_ Maybe the boy is good for something,  _ She thought, then realised she hadn’t answered.

“No. Zelda’s just stressed, and the storm’s not helping. Go back to bed Link.”

Link glanced around the room once more, then shrugged and left the room.

Once the door was closed, Impa turned back to Zelda.

“It’s ok, young one. You’re with me again, nothing to fear,” Impa said quietly, “Nothing to fear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, of the chapters we wrote, this may be my favorite, so wholesome <3  
> We had a lot of fun writing it too, it formed so many inside jokes. Chapters 5 and six won't be very long I think, cause we're not entirely sure what's gonna happen in them.
> 
> Well anyway, hope you enjoyed. Comment and the like, see you when we finish chapter 6.


	5. The Walk

Zelda awoke in her bed, vaguely remembering crying herself to sleep under Impa’s protection. She sat up and looked out the window. Brilliant light spilled through the glass, as there was not a cloud in the sky. She walked to the window and looked down across the courtyards. She watched as Rojan, accompanied by a fairly attractive girl, walked around, examining the flowers as he passed.

_ Another one,  _ Thought Zelda, watching the pretty girl walking alongside Rojan.

Then, shaking her head, Zelda left the room. Her plan was to walk among the courtyards, but that walk was soon interrupted by a “HIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAA,” Zelda jumped and looked at from where the sound came to find Link, the savior of the world, attacking a cucco. Zelda hurried to warn him, but it was too late.

“CAKAAAAAHH,” Screamed the cucco, and instantly, hundreds of these little birds started flying at Link, who stared in fright. 

“Link! Link what are you doing?” She scolded, separating him from the birds.

“Evil little things,” Link muttered under his breath after Zelda had hurried him behind the safety of the castle doors.

Zelda couldn’t help but wonder what kind of cuccos the countryside held that instilled such a deep-rooted hatred of the birds in Link. “They’re just birds, Link. They’re harmless if you leave them alone.”

Link glared at her. “That’s just what they want you to think,” Then, he saw the jars, in the corner of the room. Taking out his sword he ran at them, preparing for a lethal strike.

Zelda watched in horror.  _ What kind of gremlin did we bring into our castle? _

Just before Link reached the jar he was hit by a force from his side. He looked over to see Rojan, and the pretty girl, standing over him.

“What were you doing?!” Rojan screamed at him, while Zelda and the girl just stared at him in horror.

“Jars are the work of Ganon himself!” Link shouted his defence.

“For Hylia’s sake, Link, where did you get that idea?” Zelda asked in an exasperated sigh.

“It’s- It’s common knowledge,” Link said in slight surprise. He looked to Rojan in hopes he would back him up only to be met with a confused look as well.

Then he looked to the girl standing behind Rojan.

“You knew this right?”

The girl seemed to see Link was sincere and took his side, recovering her horrified expresion.

“Of course! Everyone knows it, from where I come,” She said, as innocently as she could. Link beamed, giving the two royals an “I told you so” face.

“Well, if you say so, Thendeura” Rojan said to her, kissing her hand. “We’ll have the castle rid of them at once.”

The girl blushed, giggling and Zelda rolled her eyes. 

: :

: :

“So, Thendeura,” Rojan said as he and the girl sat down on a bench in the middle of one fo the many courtyards of the castle.

“So, Rojan,” Thendeura said with an amused smile.

Rojan looked at her, confused. Then, as he looked back on what he said, he realised his stupidity.

“I was going to continue that sentence,” Rojan explained. A ghost of a smile touched his lips and expelled any sense of real anger from his voice.

Thendeura attempted not to laugh. “I’m sorry. Please, continue.”

Now it was Rojan’s turn to hide his laughter. “I just wanted to apologize for Link’s behavior this morning. He’s a bit of a wild card.”

“It’s nothing. After all, ‘they are creations of Ganondorf himself,’” She said with a with a mischievous wink.

Rojan gave a nervous laugh, trying to gauge Thendeura’s sincerity to figure out if she really meant it. He had missed the wink Thendeura gave, and, when he looked at her countenance, only saw a straight faced expression there.

They sat, staring off into the distance. After a few minutes of silence, Rojan poked Thendeura in the shoulder.

“What-?” Thendeura said, jumping in surprise.

Rojan continued staring off into the distance, his smirk only changing slightly to allow for a small smile at the corner of his lips.

Thendeura returned his poke with a punch of her own, grinning as she hit.

“Ow!” Rojan whined rubbing his shoulder, “Is this how you treat your prince?” He asked jokingly.

“I didn’t hit you that hard!”

“What can I say, I’m a delicate flower.” Rojan said with a hair toss, earning an amused snort from Thendeura.

“So Rojan,” Thendeura said, clearly going somewhere.

“So Thendeura,” Rojan cut her off.

“I-” Thendeura sighed, “Why were you in castletown?”

“I was walking with you?” Rojan answered, thoroughly confused.

“No, I mean, before that, when we first met.”

“Finding pretty ladies,” he said with a wink.

Thendeura glared at him, but the gesture was without animosity.

“There was another reason, was there not?” Thendeura persisted.

Rojan hesitated, “I was buying materials for our carpenders to make practice equipment. What were you doing in Castle Town? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you there before.”

Thendeura sighed, “I was looking for a place to settle down. My parents died some years ago,” She flinched as she said that, “And my old house was burned, I only survived ‘cause someone was there to save me,” She stared off into the distance, her eyes tearing up.

“I’m so sorry.” Rojan said. After a pause he reached his arm around her to comfort her. 

Thendeura smiled and leaned against him, “It was three years ago. I’m mostly fine now.”

Rojan nodded. He had many questions bubbling inside him now, but he didn’t want to ask them. 

They sat in silence for a long time before Rojan noticed the wet tears rolling onto his shoulder. Thendeura sat up and hastily wiped away her tears.

”The man that saved me took me in and raised me. We wanted to move closer to the capitol to get away from,” She paused, “Wolves.”

Rojan raised his eyebrows. “He’s here?”

Thendeura paused, “No, we haven’t quite moved in yet. He’s coming later, he just sent me to find a place.”

Rojan nodded again, smiling. “Well I hope you are able to find somewhere. I know of at least one person who would appreciate your company,” He pointed to himself.

Thendeura blushed and looked down. “I hope we can too.”

The girl smiled, then, looking towards the sun, stood up. “Anyways, it’s getting late, and i should go. Care to join me?”

Rojan nodded and took her hand.

Rojan walked alongside the girl as they were headed back to the castle town. The sun stood low in the sky, turning what was vibrant blue to a sharp orange. The two hylian’s shadows stretched out across the courtyard. This was the last open area of grass before they reached the road to the main gate, which stood between the castle town and the castle itself. Rojan hesitated before stepping on the road. He didn’t want her to leave him. 

“Beautiful night, wouldn’t you say?” He said, stalling for time.

Thendeura looked at him. “It’s only sunset.”

“Right, right. The sunset then.”

Thendeura nodded, smiling. It was a wistful smile. She, too, didn’t want to leave the prince. After all it was a rare chance a commoner could become such good friends with the heir himself. But as the sun slid down past the horizon they were forced to move on. When they reached the gatehouse, and called for the gate to be opened, they stood facing each other.

“So,” Thendeura said, looking into Rojan’s eyes.

“I guess this is goodbye,” Rojan replied, as the gates were opening.

They stood there for a few seconds, at a loss for words, both simply staring into the others eyes. When the gates had opened, they both turned their backs and started to walk away.

They had each taken three steps when they paused. It was silent, the birds were asleep and the nocturnal creatures hadn’t woken up yet. They were left to their thoughts.

Rojan turned around and stepped forward, just as Thendeura (synonym for turned), and put his hand on the girl’s cheek.

It was at this moment that the gatekeeper, tired of their stalling, informed them the gate needed to be closed before complete nightfall.

Rojan smiled, his face only centimeters away from Thendeura’s. 

“There’s going to be a ball in the castle in a month's time, and I have no date,” Rojan said, “Would you care to join me?”

Thendeura smiled back, ”Of course, your highness.” 

Then she turned and walked through the gate.


	6. The Acculturation

Rojan was in a good mood all morning and it made Zelda sick.

“What’s made you so happy?” Zelda asked sharply.

“I have a date to the Fire Festival Ball and you don’t,” Rojan essentially sang.

Zelda put her hand to her forehead. It was way too early for this. “Unlike you, I have bigger things to worry about,” She said, looking at her right hand. 

“Zelda has a date anyway,” their mother added, entering the room. Behind her, Link walked into the room, looking awkward and embarrassed. “Link will be escorting you.” 

Zelda groaned and leaned her head on her hands. “Mum, why are you dragging Link into all this?”

“The people need to meet him, and the Fire Festival is the perfect way to do so.”

“I don’t think we should, he’ll make a fool of himself in front of everyone,” Said Impa, who had entered unobtrusively behind Link.

Link bristled. “No I won’t.”

“I also don’t think this is a good idea mother,” Rojan said hesitantly. “Link lacks the social skills to make an appearance at the ball.”

“I do not!”, Link cried.

“Yes you do. Don’t take it personally, you were just raised in a different world.”

Link looked around, “This looks like the same planet.”

Rojan started to speak, then closed his mouth.

“Way to prove his point,” Zelda muttered. 

“That is not an issue,” The queen dismissed. “A month is enough time for him to learn proper etiquette.”

“Link needs to focus on his training if he is to face Ganondorf,” Rojan said desperately.

Impa nodded. “His skills are still severely lacking.”

“You do not train him all the time. He has time after his training for etiquette lessons. Zelda can-” She glanced over at Zelda who was leaning back in her chair with the front two feet off the floor. The queen sighed. “I can teach him,” she corrected.

No one seemed happy with this, but they all stayed silent.

“Then it’s settled” the queen declared, clapping her hands. “Zelda, you and Link will attend the festival together.”

: :

: :

After Links training, the farmboy met with Zelda’s and Rojan’s Mother, in the dining hall of the royal palace.

“Now,” the queen said, “We’ll start with greetings.”

“‘Hi, I’m Link, the legendary hero,’” Link replied, putting his hand forward. The queen looked at it in disgust.

“No,” She said, pushing Link’s hand back to his side, “That’s not how royals do it, and that’s not how the hero does it.”

The room in which they stood was an ornate structure. Long columns of marble stretched up the ceiling on either side of the room in regular placements, ending in an arch that met in the center of the ceiling up above them.

There were usually four tables, put together to form two parallel lines, and a fifth lined perpendicular to those. Behind this table stood three chairs of remarkable size and elegance.

But today was not a usual day, and all the tables had been moved aside for multiple purposes.

Link looked around in exasperation. It seemed to him that everything he did here, he did wrong. 

“Alright Link, the first thing you will do as a gentleman in the court is bow. Would you give me your best bow?” 

Link nodded and bowed low, before rising back up.

“That was a bow for the end of a performance, not a bow for greetings,” The queen said, without an ounce of interest, “When you meet someone you simply bow your head.”

Link nodded his understanding.

“Perfect,” She said, moving on before he could object.

“Alright, next you will need to know how to dance. First, the music will start and you will lead your partner - no Zelda’s not here, I am acting as your partner - onto the dance floor. Make polite banter before inviting her to dance, extending your hand in invitation.”

Link nodded and held out his hand as if looking for a handshake.

“No, that’s not - Link have you ever seen anyone dance before?”

Link looked up confused, before shaking his head. 

The queen sighed. “Alright. Here, place your palm up, as if you are expecting me to place something on it. Which I will, I will place my hand. Now you may lead me to the center of the room.”

Link did as he was told. 

At least he didn’t get yelled at this time. 

“Now you will bow to your partner, thanking her for gracing you with her presence.”

Link did his best to replicate the nod that the queen said was the proper way to bow.

“No, no, no. Bow from your waist down, eyes on me.” 

“But you just said to do a head nod.” Link said, thoroughly confused now.

“For greeting people. This is a dance. You will bow from your waist now. Hold your partner’s hand and maintain eye contact while bowing.”

The queen led Link through many custom dances, barely checking to make sure he understood. They danced through many tempos, with no breaks in between. By the time they were finally finished, Link’s feet screamed and his legs wanted to give out. 

“Are you sure I have to do this?” Link whined, massaging his feet. “My role is to defeat Ganondorf not to flit around some dance floor.”

“You really need me to tie battle into this?” The queen deadpanned. 

Link nodded.

“Alright,” the queen sighed. “When you’re on the battlefield, fighting is all about movement. In a way, you and your opponent are in a dance with each other.”

“A deadly dance.”

“Yes.”

“A tumultuous tango.”

“Sure?”

“A murdery minuet.”

“Link-”

“A sadistic salsa.”

“Stop just… stop.” The queen sighed. No way she gets paid enough for this. “You’re dismissed.”

“Fearsome foxtrot?” Link said, thoroughly enjoying himself now.

“Link!”

: : 

: : 

A cloaked figure walked through the dark sandstone hallway, nodding to guards on her way. The torches lining the passageway cast an eerie light on her, enhancing the shadows that danced in the folds of her cloak with every step. Though born Hylian, she had always felt more comfortable around the Gerudo, ever since their king had accepted her into his ranks. The cool desert night air swirled the sand around her feet as she walked, clearing her path towards the throne room.

Once she reached the double doors made of dark oak, she hesitated. Here was the pivotal moment. If she opened those doors there would be no turning back.

Her brief hesitation ended and she reached for the door nobs, turning them slowly. She took a deep breath before swinging both doors open, striding into the center of the room and bowing. “I have returned from Castletown, my king.” She said, keeping her eyes low. “They are still unaware of your plans.”

Ganondorf smiled. “Good,” he purred, stroking his chin. “What other news can you tell me?”

The woman hesitated before answering. “They seem to be planning a ball, your highness. On the day of the Summer Solstice.” 

Ganondorf nodded. “And of the hero?”

“I have yet to see him in action, but I hear he is terrible. The prince is training him.”

Ganondorf scoffed. “Hylia must be out of her mind,” He muttered before addressing the woman once again. “If that’s all, you are dismissed.”

The woman rose again, her cloak wrapping around her, hood shadowing her face. “Thank you my king. That is all.” 

“Dismissed,” Ganondorf said, standing up from his throne, his long red hair falling down.

The figure nodded, and turned away. A pot sitting in the corner of the room caught her eye, and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh GOSH CHAPTER 7 IS DOUBLE THE SIZE OF OUR WORD COUNT MINIMUM I HOPE YALL ARE STOKED CAUSE WE ARE
> 
> These next few chapters are actually ones we've had planned out since the beginning. We've got out of filler land and are crossing into the real meat!!!! :D Anyway, I'm excited, my brother is excited, I hope you all are too


	7. The Joke Chapter - - Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this is just a joke chapter haha
> 
> This is what happens when we hit writers block haha 
> 
> My brother insisted we post this so I hope you enjoy.

The queen led Link through many custom dances, barely checking to make sure he understood. They danced through many tempos, with no breaks in between. By the time they were finally finished, Link’s feet screamed and his legs wanted to give out. 

“Are you sure I have to do this?” Link whined, massaging his feet. “My role is to defeat Ganondorf not to flit around some dance floor.”

“You really need me to tie this in?” The queen deadpanned. 

Link nodded.

“Alright,” the queen sighed. She really deserves a name after all she has to put up with. “Wait how should I know do I even fight???”

“What?” Link asked. To him the queen sounded to be out of her mind, and he couldn’t understand one word. “I’ll be right back.”

“No wait, come back!” But he was already gone.  _ Well, guess training’s over. _

“She’ll  _ never _ catch me,” Link said as he ran. XDXD

The queen rolled her eyes. “Have children, they said, it will be fun, they said.”

“He’s not our child,” Said a male voice from the shadow’s of the room. 

_ Since when did the King get here,  _ The queen thought. “We haven’t seen you since chapter 2.”

“Chapter what?”

: :

: :

Zelda was meandering through the castle hallways before Link crashed into her. “What are you running from?” She asked, not even phased by Link’s antics anymore. 

“The horrid monster,” Link screamed.

“Ah, mum is teaching you etiquette huh.” Zelda concluded.

“I- yes how-” Link stuttered.

“I don’t blame you. Follow me, I’ll show you where I always hide.”

Zelda moved a few feet, then moved a nearby pot that Rojan hadn’t removed. She pressed a button and the floor gave way to reveal a spiral staircase.

Link eyed the pot suspiciously before following Zelda into the passage under it.

_ Why are we putting so much effort into this joke?  _ Link wondered as he descended.

“Because chapter six is a joke,” Zelda said out loud.

Link looked at her surprised. “You can read minds? Is this because you’re the legendary princess?”

“No, I just know the author.” Zelda said, then added, “Personally.”

“:O” Link said.

_ XD just when i thought no one could say something you write on paper. Link is full of surprises.  _ Zelda thought, not even considering the fact it was a surprise that she could talk to the author of their universe. But then again, Hylia created everything and previous incarnations could talk to her, so what’s new.

As the two children of destiny continued through the passage, which had gone from stairs to a long tunnel, they saw a light further on.

“Zelda,” Link said, entranced, “don’t go into the light.”

Zelda looked at him as if he were the dumbest thing on the planet, which for Link, was no large feat (which, by the way, still hurt). “No, you idiot, that’s our destination.”

Link shook his head, “Lights are dangerous.”

“You- But- The sun-” Zelda stammered in befuddlement. 

“You stare at the sun, what happens?”

“You get blinded,” Zelda admitted.

“You stay out in the sun too much, what happens?”

“You get burnt.” Zelda understood where he was going.

Link nodded. “Which leads to cancer.” 

“Do we even have cancer in this world?”

Link shrugged. “My point stands: light = bad.” He said, drawing the equals sign in the air with his index finger.

“But!” Zelda said, not ready to give up this argument, “I’ve been in there before! I hide from mum in there, remember?” 

“And look at you now,” Link said, as if this only proved his point. Zelda stopped in her tracks.

“What is that supposed to mean?!?” Zelda demanded, light completely forgotten. 

Link looked at her, as if he only just realized she was there. “What? Oh nothing.”

Zelda suddenly remembered that the medic never came when Link passed out at the end of chapter two. She wondered if he developed brain damage.

“What?” He asked, noticing the way she was staring at him.

“Nothing, let’s just keep going.”

“But the light-”

“For Hylia’s sake Link, it’s fine, see?” She reached her hand into the light. Just then she screamed and something pulled her in.

Link stared at where she had just been standing. “Told you,” He said, then walked away.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN GERUDO DESERT: Ganondorf just sitting at a pottery wheel making pots. 

“Ah, for sure, this will gain its way into the royal treasury,” He said, completely ignoring the crash behind him as Zelda fell from nowhere. That is, until she continued making a wreck of his beloved pottery room.  _ I swear,  _ thought ganondorf,  _ if that child breaks one more-  _

_ CRASH _

Ganondorf crushed the pot he had just finished crafting in frustration. “I have had it with you!” He yelled. “Always going around ruining all the fine pottery. First Link, now you. What have the pots ever done to you? WHY CAN’T YOU LEARN SOME DECENT FREAKING RESPECT?”

“They’re just so ugly!” Zelda said, seemingly unphased by Ganon’s presence.

Ganondorf was appalled. “That’s it, screw destiny,” and killed her on the spot.

  
  


_ THE END _


	8. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh 11 is such an awful number >.< I might split up one of the later chapters (especially since they're super long) just to get the chapter count to a better number XD

Growing up in a small village on the outskirts of Hyrule, Link had never been to a festival, but he never imagined the Fire Festival would be this big. The sun had already set, but the streets were still aglow from the light of red hanging lanterns which stretched across the streets between the buildings. In the space between each lantern there were all sorts of yellow, red, and orange banners and streamers. Red hanging lanterns stretched across the streets between the buildings. Along the pathways were a bunch of stalls run by every race, selling all sorts of products. Amazing smells of all flavors wafted through the air from some of the vendors. It seemed as if everyone in Castletown were out milling the streets between vendors. Zelda led him through the castletown streets, ducking through crowds, laughing. 

“This is amazing,” Link breathed, trying to keep up. “There’s more people here than I’ve seen my entire life!” 

Zelda laughed. “We do like a good party. But come on, let’s look at the vendors. Some vendors are from the farthest regions of Hyrule, so there’s really unique stuff.” 

She tugged him through the crowd until they arrived at a stall selling baked apples. Zelda exchanged three blue ruppees for two baked apples, one of which she passed to Link. His eyes lit up as he received it.

“My grandmother used to make the best baked apples,” he told Zelda as he took a bite of the treat. “She’d always make them for us on cold days after working out on the farm.” His fond smile turned to sadness. “I wonder if I’ll ever see her again.” 

Zelda put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be able to go back when we defeat Ganondorf.”

Link was quiet, but gave her a nod of appreciation. “You said there were unique goods?” He asked, opting for a subject change. 

Zelda nodded and led them through the streets. Soon they came to a goron vendor selling different types of jeweled accessories. “Half off for the princess and her friend,” the goron told them with a big, rock-like smile.

“Thank you, you are very kind,” Zelda responded, looking through the jewelry.

Link eyed them warily. “Do they do anything?” He asked the vendor.

“Do anything? Nah, they’re just fer lookin’ pretty.” The vendor responded.

Zelda gasped as she picked up a dark blue jewel on a silver chain. “This is beautiful,” She said in awe. “What type of gem is that?” 

“Hauyne,” answered the vendor, “found only in the highest altitudes of death mountain. You’ve got a good eye; that’s a beautiful rarity.”

Zelda hummed in thought before looking up at the vendor. “I’ll buy it.”

“Excellent choice. That will be fifty rupees.”

Zelda reached to pull out the right amount of rupees, but Link stopped her. “I’ll buy it for you,” he said, pulling out his own small pouch and handing it to the vendor. “That should be a few rupees over fifty, keep the change.” He told him. 

The goron counted out the rupees to make sure they were all there before tucking the bag down under his stall. “Pleasure doing business with you,” he said with a grin.

“That was very kind of you,” Zelda said as they continued their journey. “But you do know that since I’m a princess, fifty rupees isn’t that much to pay?”

Link shrugged. “I wanted to get you something special. As a thank you for helping me this past month.”

Zelda tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear and gave a small laugh. “Well, thank you, O Mighty hero.”

Link laughed along with her as he watched the way the firelight from the lanterns danced in her blue-green eyes. He found himself transfixed on her beauty in a trance, and so didn’t notice the figure coming towards him until he ran into her.

“Sorry, I didn’t-” He stopped as he got a look at her face. “Oh! You were that girl that was with Rojan last month.”

“Yes, and you’re the only one here who knows the truth about the pottery,” She said with a laugh. “Link, right? I’m Thendeura.” She extended her hand in greeting. Link shook it. 

“I thought you would already have met up with Rojan by now,” Zelda said coolly.

“Oh I have,” Thendeura said, turning her attention to the young girl. “We got separated. I’m actually looking for him now.”

Zelda smiled with faked pleasantry. “I see. Well, I wish you luck.”

Thendeura nodded, before disappearing amongst the crowd.

Link stared at Zelda. “What was that all about?” He asked.

Zelda blinked in confusion. “What was what?” 

“You were rather cold to Thendeura, but she’s really nice.” 

Zelda scoffed. “You only say that cause for whatever reason, she believes you about the pottery.”

“Zelda.” Link said, unwavering.

Zelda sighed and fingered the necklace. “Alright fine. The real reason is, Rojan and I have been best friends since we were little. He’s always been there for me. If he and Thendeura fall in love, all that would change.”

“Zelda, you’re his sister. That’s never going to change.” 

Zelda looked down as if she didn’t believe him. “Come on, we need to get back, today’s festivities are nearly over.”

: : 

: : 

Zelda smiled as her seven year old brother ran in front of her. She reached out her pudgy hand, trying to catch him. She heard joyous laughter escape her lips, though the sound itself seemed to be distorted, as if she was hearing it through water. 

“Come on Zelda, catch me!” Rojan taunted, slowing his pace to allow her short legs to catch up before taking off again. 

Zelda puffed out her cheeks and ran faster, only to trip over a root. Immediately she started crying. Behind her, she heard her mother’s laughter. “Zelda sweetheart, what happened?” she asked, joining Zelda by her side, pulling her on her lap.

Rojan stopped running, turning to face them again. “We were just playing,” he said, concern creeping into his voice.

Zelda felt tears run down her cheeks. Soon a comforting hand stroked her hair. “There there, little one,” Her mother whispered. “It’s alright.” She stopped talking then, instead opting to hum a soft lullaby. 

Suddenly, the sky turned red and the comforting hand disappeared. Zelda’s head snapped up, trying desperately to locate her mother but to no avail. She tore through the castle hallways, her toddler legs thankfully returning to normal. She could feel her heart beating faster with every room she checked. She crashed into Link, and they both fell back. “Link! Praise Hylia, I thought you were dead.”

“We need to go.” Link said. There was a determination in his eyes that she had never seen in this carefree farmer before. With one hand he held the Master Sword, with the other, he grabbed Zelda’s hand and ran.

“Where are we going?” Zelda asked, doing her best to keep up.  _ Since when did Link get this fast? _ “What’s going on?”

Her vision warped and the world around her twisted. 

Suddenly, she and Link were in Hyrule Field. She faced a giant man with red hair flowing in the nonexistent wind. He and Link were facing each other, but it seemed the Gerudo hadn’t noticed her yet. Or perhaps he was ignoring her. Link raised his sword, squeezing its hilt as if his life depended on it. The Gerudo moved first, attacking Link with a series of blows. Surprisingly, Link was able to deflect most of them, until his foot slipped on something black creeping its way underfoot, and his hand instinctively darted down to catch himself. Dropping his sword, he fell with an  _ UMPH _ .There he lay, stunned on the ground, defenceless.

Zelda’s eyes widened. “Hey!” She screamed, trying to get the gerudo’s attention. He ignored her, instead, he raised his sword to strike. Zelda growled and chucked her shoe at his head. “Hey!” She said again. The heeled boot flew through the man, warping his visual features for a fraction of second. This action failed to impede the man’s progress. The Gerudo slammed the blade down. 

The green garments the boy was wearing were soon stained red. Then, the body vanished. The man turned so suddenly that Zelda jumped back in fright.

Dark tendrils sprouted from the ground, trapping Zelda’s feet and moving up to her waist.

The man just laughed, watching Zelda struggle. Then, as the darkness entangled her, the man strode towards her. He lifted his blade, which was free of blood stains, and angled his attack at her waist.

: : 

: :

The pain subsided as the darkness gave way to light. Zelda shielded her eyes against its harsh brightness, before realizing she had arms. “What’s going on?” She wondered aloud.

“Hello Zelda, we meet again.” The light said. Zelda’s eyes focused and she made out the shape of a beautiful woman. She realized she recognized the figure.

“Hylia. I should’ve known this was a dream.”

Hylia let out a bell-like laugh. “Yes, I would think the fact you aged so quickly would tip you off, but I’m not here to judge.”

“What are you here to do, exactly?” Zelda asked, crossing her arms. She could already feel her body losing sleep after all this.

“I’ve come here to warn you. I miscalculated, you and Link do not have nearly enough time to prepare for the arrival of Ganondorf.”

Zelda paused. “So what I just saw,” She started slowly.

“Is the future.” Hylia finished with a nod. “Unfortunately that is so.”

“Then I’m going to die?”

“Yes, you and Link.”

“But we can fix it right? We could be more attentive or-”

“No.” Hylia said, cutting the princess off. “What you saw in that dream will happen, no matter what you do.”

“Then what’s the point of even warning me, if nothing will change?”

“There is something I need you to do. Ganondorf cannot succeed in gaining the full triforce. You must hide yours and Link’s away somewhere he would never think to look and keep them safe until a new hero arises.”

Zelda nodded her understanding. She paused, before asking the question she was afraid to know the answer to. “What is going to happen to Hyrule when this is over?”

Hylia shook her head. “I will spare you from knowing that, young one. It is not for you to concern yourself with.” 

Zelda did not like the sound of that.

“One last thing,” Hylia said, her light already beginning to fade, “Do not tell anyone else about what we spoke of today.”

“Shouldn’t they know our quest is futile?” 

“No, no need to upset them.” 

“But what if-”

“Our time is up, small one. I must depart. I trust you know what to do.” And with that, Hylia faded into darkness.

: :

: :

Zelda sat up suddenly. Something in her mind mixed what she was seeing now to what she thought she saw earlier. Then, as she looked out the window, she noticed the sky was clear and blue. She took a deep breath and slid out of bed trying to clear her head. The sun was just starting to rise, so they still had at least twelve hours before Ganondorf attacked. She checked her reflection in the mirror and sure enough, dark circles had formed under her eyes.

“Such helpful sleep,” She yawned, her words slurring heavily with drowsiness.


	9. The Fire Festival Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've arrived folks. Buckle in for some action :)

There was a knock on the door. Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he opened it, revealing Rojan, holding a pile of navy blue fabric. 

“Good morning! Today is the dance,” the prince informed him, pushing the fabrics into Link’s unexpecting hands. “Mother expects you and Zelda to be present for the entirety of the ball.” He gestured to the fabrics. “She had those made for you.”

Link unfolded the outfit and studied it skeptically. “Do we really have time for this?”

“Probably not,” Rojan turned to face away, allowing Link to change. “But not holding it would break tradition.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Link asked, pulling the soft navy blue tunic over his head. 

Link didn’t see it, but Rojan raised his eyebrows. “You may think it’s just a party, but the Fire Festival Ball is actually part of a diplomatic agenda as well. It’s a way of uniting our people and bringing up morale. Of course, it’s also a good way to get all the political leaders in one room for discussion of more important matters. Breaking the tradition would nullify all that.”

Before Link could make another comment, there was another knock at his door, revealing Zelda, dressed in a full navy blue party gown matching his own formal wear. Woven into her golden braided bun was a silver laurel wreath with a diamond at the center, adorning her forehead. Around her neck she wore the silver chain with a dark blue Hauyne gem. However, despite her formal getup , there were dark circles under her eyes to indicate hidden fatigue. 

“Oh good you’re awake,” She said, upon seeing Link. “Rojan could you please go check on preparations? We need to be perfectly ready.”

Rojan nodded and went to do as his sister asked. 

Zelda looked Link up and down.“You look nice,” she concluded. “I’m glad those garments fit.” 

“You don’t,” Link tugged on his sleeve absentmindedly before realizing what he said. “I mean, your outfit is really nice but you look tired. Did you sleep okay last night?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Zelda sighed before crossing the room to look out the window into the courtyard. The sun was peeking over the castle walls, casting light on the bustling servants below. “I was contacted by Hylia last night,” she said without turning around.

Link made no attempt to conceal his surprise. “The goddess Hylia?” 

Zelda chuckled. “Yes. It is not an unusual thing for her to visit me. It comes with the title of legendary princess.” She turned to face Link. “She told me that we don’t have much time before Ganondorf returns. She also revealed-” she paused, searching for words, “events to me. Many of which I cannot tell you. But because of what has been revealed to me in my vision, I need your triforce.” Zelda held out her hand expectantly, urging Link to yield.

He did not, instead he pulled his hand closer to his chest. “Why? Don’t we need it?”

Zelda shut her eyes. “Please, just trust me.”

Link bit his lip before asking before asking his last question.

“And, how do I-” Link hesitated, “How do I release it?”

Zelda looked confused for a moment. She had known how to pass her triforce on for ages, she had forgotten what it was like to  _ not _ know.

“Oh- You just,” She hesitated, trying to explain it, “You sort of, pull the muscles in your hand together, all the while keeping your fingers extended.”

Link had to try a few times before he successfully released the triforce from the back of his hand and passed it to Zelda.

She gave him a soft smile as she closed her hand around it. “Thank you.” She turned to leave before stopping at the doorway. “Oh, and Link? Don’t tell anyone you don’t have your triforce, alright? We can’t compromise this if it’s going to work.”

“If all goes well, we will win, right?”

Zelda’s face flashed with an emotion Link couldn’t read before it changed into a reassuring smile. “Ganondorf will be defeated.” With that she left and Link was left standing alone and confused.

: :

: : 

As soon as she closed Link’s door, Zelda let her confident facade drop. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the cold marble floor and buried her head in her arms. The weight of her dream finally washed over her and she started crying. She wondered who would survive the battle. She knew her guards were great fighters, but she doubted they would hold against an enemy that was powerful enough to only be defeated by a legendary hero.  _ Oh goddesses, I will never know, _ she realized. Her tears intensified until her shoulders shook with sobs.

A hand lightly rested on her shoulder and she jumped. Roughly wiping her tears away, she looked up.

Impa crouched in front of her, concern laced her eyes. “What is wrong, Princess?”

Zelda hugged herself tighter. The little girl in her wished she could tell Impa so she could beat up all the bad guys and make all her problems disappear, but she knew it would not work like that. Even Impa was no legendary hero. “Impa, I think Rojan is in danger,” she chose to say instead. “I think that Ganondorf is going to attack today.”

Impa’s eyes flashed with alarm. “We need to cancel the ball-”

“No!” Zelda interrupted. “No, the ball needs to continue. He cannot know we know. But when- if he attacks, I need you to get Rojan to safety. Take him to Kakariko.”

“What about you?” Impa asked.

“I need to fight alongside Link. He needs me on the battlefield. We’ll buy you time, but the royal line must be continued.”

“You’re talking as if you expect not to survive.”

Zelda looked down, surprised by Impa’s perceptiveness. “I am just preparing for the worst.”

Impa did not look convinced. “You will be safe, won’t you princess?”

Zelda forced herself to meet Impa’s eyes. “Please just promise me you’ll keep Rojan safe?”

Impa frowned, not missing how Zelda dodged the question. “I promise.”

Zelda nodded and stood up, straightening the wrinkles in her dress. “Thank you Impa. You’ve taken a weight off my shoulders.” 

Impa nodded, watching Zelda carefully. 

“I need to find Rojan,” Zelda told her, “do you know where he is?”

“Last I saw him he was in the ballroom. His lady friend was with him.”

Zelda’s brow furrowed at the mention of Thendeura. “Alright, thank you.” She turned on her heel and made her way to the ballroom. 

She found Rojan right where Impa said. He was standing in the middle of the room with Thendeura on his arm, giving instructions to the servants setting up. Thendeura saw her coming in and flashed her a smile. Zelda glared at her before making her way to her brother. “Rojan, may I speak with you?” She said.

He shifted his attention from the servants and smiled at her. “Of course Zelda. What is it?” 

Zelda glanced at Thendeura, then at all the servants setting up. “Alone?”

Rojan gave a quick nod before disentangling his arm from Thendeura. He leaned down in a bow and kissed her hand. “Please excuse me. I will return shortly.” 

Thendeura grinned, gazing at him lovingly. “Have fun.”

Rojan smiled at her before following Zelda out of the room. “What did you need?” He asked. 

Zelda looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. “And I need to give you something,” she whispered before drawing out the two triforce pieces.

Rojan’s brow furrowed. “Aren’t those-”

“The triforce, yes. Everyone thinks Link and I have them, but we cannot keep them or they will fall into the wrong hands.” She looked into Rojan’s eyes to see if he understood. Clearly, He did not. “Rojan, please trust me. I would not give these up so easily if I didn’t think there was any other way.” 

Rojan didn’t look convinced, but he gave a sigh. “Alright, I will hold them.” 

Zelda smiled and handed them over. “Thank you Rojan. Oh, and you can’t let anyone know that you have these, understand? Not Mum, Dad, Thendeura, no one.”

“But-”

“Rojan, that’s the most important part. Please promise secrecy.”

Rojan hesitated before nodding. “I promise.”

: :

: :

The ball had kicked off shortly after sundown. Link stood next to Zelda, trying to look as regal and hero-like as he could. Every so often an important family would come to thank the king and queen for hosting the ball, and they would in turn introduce Zelda, Rojan, and Link.

No one seemed too impressed with Links posture, and most of them just passed him by. Before too long, all the guests had arrived, except one.

“I’m going to look for Thendeura,” Rojan said, moving from his position and traveling along the edge of the room. He continued until he reached the door through which most of the guests had come.

He had just opened the door a crack to check if anyone was coming when Thendeura tapped him on the shoulder.

“Thendeura! I was worried you wouldn’t come.” Rojan exclaimed.

Thendeura laughed. “And miss seeing how the Prince of Hyrule can dance? No way.”

Rojan smiled as the music started up again. He bowed, extending his right hand, which was wrapped in a few strips of cloth, towards Thendeura. “May I have this dance, my lady?”

Thendeura smiled and took his hand. “You may.”

He led her out to the middle of the ballroom and began the dance.

“What happened to your hand?” Thendeura asked, eyeing the cloth.

Rojan switched hands. “Sword blisters.” 

Thendeura raised an eyebrow. “You must be holding your sword too tight.”

“You know how to sword fight?” Rojan asked, surprised.

“Yes, well, no. I mostly use knives. My older brother taught me before- well, before.”

Rojan beamed at her. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Before the dance ended, the floor began to shake. Dust fell from the ceiling clouding the room. Rojan and Thendeura were split apart as the dance dissolved into chaos.

“Thendeura!” Rojan screamed, but she was lost in the crowd. 


End file.
